tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Transformers Universe MUX Wiki
Welcome to the Transformers Universe MUX! This is a wiki about the Transformers Universe MUX that . The Transformers Universe MUX is a multiplayer online text-based role-playing game with an 80s comics and cartoon theme. This wiki is for players new and old alike, and for people just interested in the world we created for our MUX. We've added since January of 2009! Transformers Universe MUX is located at is tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976 (IP 192.95.60.225 port 1976). Note: This is '''NOT' a general Transformers wiki -- it is a wiki based around the online RPG Transformers Universe MUX. For the general Transformer wiki, please head to TFwiki To connect to the MUX, simply point your MUSHclient or SimpleMU* client to tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976 ---- For players new to the world of MU*ing, the following are guides to help people get started and connect. *Connecting *Getting Started }} Please welcome Quickswitch‎‎ to the MUX! *'Exit Doctor Arkeville TP' - Dr. Arkeville has attacked Spike Witwicky, violating his agreement with the Autobots. What will happen to him now? *'Forced Retirement TP' - Rumor has it that the Joes are being threatened with forced retirement. What will they do if forced out of the military and into civilian life? *'G.I. Joe World TP' - An alternate universe where G.I. Joe is a worldwide force for security and control. *'Killing Jar TP' - Dealiticus kidnaps Kimber and Major Bludd, imprisoning them on his shuttle in order to observe and experiment on them. *'A Nightmare on Bot Street TP' - Mechs begin dying in their recharge beds. Some just for no apparent cause...others with strange wounds. They awake from recharge screaming and are snuffed out. If you are injured in the dream... you're injured for real. If you die in the dream... you die for real. *'Deathknell: Cybertron's Demise TP' - Cybertron has been in lockdown, and in threat of actually dying for eons now, but now the Misericorde has been brandished, as the cult of Silent Grill intend to finish the planet off permanently. The Autobot faction has called in their most knowledgeable experts, looking to analyze the situation, while the Decepticons are strangely silent on the matter. Do they even know? Will Optimus extend the ener-olive branch of peace towards the Slagmaker to fight a common foe, there, in the depths of Silent Grill? Or will the two factions unending war distract them from the prize both sides want? And even if they do manage to stop Silent Grill... what cost will there be to save the planet? *'Rise of the Seacons TP' - Rejecting the Quintessons' control, the Seacons set out on their own to seek their destiny... * March 12, 1980 - "My First Journal Entry - March 12, 1980" - Spike's first journal entry * February 29, 2016 - "Sign Modifications Outside of Metroplex" - Someone has altered the sign pointing to Autobot City. * March 2, 2016 - "Spike Injured" - First Aid reports on the injuries sustained by Spike at the robot hand of Dr. Arkeville. * March 2, 2016 - "Re: Emergency" - Metalhawk offers his help to save Cybertron. * March 3, 2016 - "A Senseless Waste of Technology" - Pipes reports destroying all of Arkeville's stuff * March 3, 2016 - "Scuttlebutt around Autobot City" - Rumors swirl about G.I. Joe getting shut down. * March 3, 2016 - "Rage and Disbelief" - Wheeljack fumes about the destruction of Arkeville's research without his permission. * March 3, 2016 - "Dr. Arkeville to be transferred - Dr. Arkeville has broken his agreement with the Autobots and will be remanded into the care of G.I. Joe. * March 4, 2016 - "My Actions - Apology to Wheeljack" - Spike explains the destruction of Arkeville's research * March 7, 2016 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike journals about angering Wheeljack. * March 8, 2016 - "Pit Move Delayed" - The Joes remain stationed in Autobot City. * March 8, 2016 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike blogs about his dad's declining health. * March 8, 2016 - "SG: Decepticon City Established" - Decepticon City is complete in the Shattered Glass Universe. * March 11, 2016 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike worries about his dad. * March 14, 2016 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike journals about his dad, his brother, himself, and Doctor Arkeville. * March 17, 2016 - "Raid" - Starscream announces a raid. * March 17, 2016 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike journals about death. * March 18, 2016 - "Starscream Leads the Decepticons" - Metalhawk reports on his encounter with Starscream. * March 18, 2016 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike journals about funeral arrangements and Buster's new look. * March 21, 2016 - "Attack in Jamaica" - The Decepticons make off with a supply of energon. * March 21, 2016 - "Week in Review – March 13 – March 19, 2016" - Summary of RP on the MUX. * March 21, 2016 - "Decepticon Attack in Jamaica" - Connie McCarthy reports in the Decepticon attack on Hunts Bay Power Plant. * March 22, 2016 - "Energon Raid" - Starscream claims victory in the raid in Jamaica. * March 22, 2016 - "Seacon Attack in Ibex" - Aegis reports on the attack on the Central Spaceport. * March 23, 2016 - "Notice: Prop Wash" - Cuffs reports on a G.I. Joe prank. * March 23, 2016 - "Central Spaceport Attack" - Bishop reports on the Seacon attack in Ibex. * March 25, 2016 - "Medic Leave of Absence" - First Aid, Sparkplug, and Spike travel to Cybertron for a medical conference. * January 26, 2016 - "Bludd and Mayhem" ::Major Bludd and Miles Mayhem meet to discuss an upcoming operation at Pine Gap. '' * January 26, 2016 - '"Cuffs vs. Seawing"' ::''While taking a drive through Retoris, Cuffs encounters a shadowing figure... '' * January 27, 2016 - '"Seawing's Report"' ::''Seawing reports on possible targets across Cybertron. '' * January 27, 2016 - '"The Baroness's Recovery"' ::''The Baroness recovers from her captivity in Borovia. * February 10, 2016 - "Seacon Attack Preparations" ::The Seacons prepare for their attack on Hydrax Spaceport. * February 11, 2016 - "Seacons Attack!" ::The Seacons attack a Junkion freighter at the Hydrax Spaceport. * February 11, 2016 - "Freeque Introduction" ::Freeque arrives at Autobot City. * February 16 2016 - "Freeque Introduction Part II" ::Sit-Com joins Freeque and Typhoon on the landing pad. *February 20, 2016 - "Valour Gets Chewed Out" ::Valour gets taken to task for his poor performance at the Three Gorges Dam. '' * 20 February 2016 - '"Caught In The Killing Jar"' ::Kimber and Major Bludd are captured by a strange alien being to be a part of some manner of experiments.'' * 24 February 2016 - "Dinner Is Served" ::The unidentified alien presents its captives with a meal. * February 24 2016 - "New Ship" ::Snaptrap decides what to do with the Seacons' new ship, the ''Millennium Falcon.'' * February 24 2016 - "Freeque Introduction Part III" ::Freeque finds a puppy! * February 24 2016 - "Metalhawk Found" ::Wheeljack discovers the lost Metalhawk living alone on Tyxlara. * February 24 2016 - "The Tables Turned" ::Spike is attacked by Arkeville in the brig. * March 01, 2016 - "OOC: March TP Meeting" ::March discussion of ongoing and future RP * March 01, 2016 - "Freeque Introduction Part IV" ' ::''Things get tense between Freeque and the humans of Autobot City. * March 01, 2016 - '"Choked Out" ' ::Spike recovers from getting choked by Dr. Arkeville. * 1 March 2016 - '''"Time Out For A British Invasion" ::Bludd and Kimber find common ground in music. *March 2, 2016 - "Are You OK?" ::Crosscut checks on Spike after he was choked by Arkeville. '' * March 03, 2016 - '"Orders for Zartan"' ::''Cobra Commander orders Zartan to retrieve the Baroness. * 4 March 2016 - "Cutting the Gordian Knot" ::Dealiticus puts a difficult and potentially deadly choice to his prisoners. * March 17, 2016 - "Keeping Dust Devil Company" ::Typhoon hangs out with Dust Devil while he repairs one of his fanblades. * March 19, 2016 - "On the Walkways of Autobot City" ::Blaster and Spike try to deal with the high-strung Freestyle and Musique. * March 20, 2016 - "Itsa Jamaica Mon!" ::The Decepticons launch an energy raid in Jamaica! * March 22, 2016 - "Seacon Attack on Ibex" ::The Seacons attack the Central Spaceport in Ibex. * March 25, 2016 - "Party in the medbay!" ::Autobots and humans gather in the medbay. * March 25, 2016 - "Mock and Mock Mock" ::Seville Armstrong confronts her doppelgänger in the brig. * March 25, 2016 - "Aftercare" ::Psyche-Out tends to Seville Armstrong after she confronts her doppelgänger in the brig. * March 25, 2016 - "Marissa and Spike - What would you say you do here?" ' ::''Marissa and Spike discuss what to do if the Joes get shut down. '' ; Factions * Autobots * Decepticons * G.I. Joe * Cobra * TP-Only Factions ; News * Welcome * About the Game * Characters * Coded Systems * Logs Keep up with news and connect with players on these sites! Image:Fb.jpg|120px default http://www.facebook.com/pages/Transformers-Universe-MUX/64600462480 desc none Image:twit.png|100px default http://www.twitter.com/TFUMUX desc none ; Talk and more... * Check out the 'community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. This wiki is open for anyone to edit! Want to help add things? Below you can find out ways to start adding things! * * * * Sample Character - Optimus Prime * Sample Log - Outrider's Death * Sample TP Page - Quintesson Invasion However, none of that formatting is needed if you don't feel like fiddling with wiki code. Feel free to just post a character background, log, or page, and let us do the rest! To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. Don't be shy! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article MAJOR BLUDD received initial military training in the Australian Special Air Service Regiment. He later joined the French Foreign Legion. He's worked as a military adviser in a number of countries and is wanted for crimes in Libya and Zimbabwe. He is proficient with every form of infantry weapon in current use. Bludd has a tactical mind like a steel trap. He is a qualified expert in all NATO and Warsaw Pact small arms. He also writes poetry... very badly: "A mercenary's job is a heartless one/ I'm a soldier for hire, like a pawn-shop gun/ My ruthless tactics keep you on your toes/ 'Cause I fight 'em all, whether friends or foes!" ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. *'Abdi Ali‎' ::Kalingi pirate *'Action Force' ::An international anti-terrorism team consisting of members of G.I. Joe and their counterparts from all over the world. *''Aden Explorer‎'' ::An oil exploration ship *'Bishop‎‎' ::Autobot journalist *'City-bot‎‎' ::Bigguns! *'Colossus World Security‎ ' ::Cobra-owned private security firm *''Death's Head'' ::Lockdown's personal starship *'Doubledealer' ::Decepticon mercenary *'Escape Armour' ::An item of Red Shadows survival equipment *'Falcon (GW)‎' ::Member of the G.I. Joe World Joes. *'Flint (GW)‎‎' ::Executive officer of the G.I. Joe World Joes.‎ *'Freeque‎‎' ::Autobot tape combiner. *'Freestyle' ::Autobot scout *'Hyena‎' ::Red Shadows combat vehicle *'Ion Storm‎‎' ::Decepticon Rainmaker *'Jhiaxus (DW)‎' ::The Decepticon World version of Jhiaxus. *''Laser Exterminator‎‎'' ::Red Shadows heavy laser cannon *'Liege Centuro‎' ::A Cybertronian title. *'Liege Maximo TP' ::An upcoming TP about the coming of Liege Maximo. *'Moondancer‎' ::Action Force space pilot *'Musique' ::Autobot scout *'Qalanjo Ngoto‎' ::President of Kalingaland *'Non-vehicle non-beast alternate modes' ::Better a gun than a toaster *'Nova Storm' ::Decepticon Rainmaker *'Path Finder' ::Returning player on the MUX *'Popular beast alternate modes ::All the animals in the world, and everyone wants to play dinosaurs... *'Punch‎‎' ::Heroic Autobot double-agent. *'Punch (SG)' ::Evil Autobot journalist *'Red Kraken‎' ::Reptile soldiers serving under the Red Shadows. *'Red Wing‎' ::Decepticon Seeker *'[Roller car‎‎' ::Evil Roller! *'Shadowtrak‎' ::Red Shadows combat vehicle *'Six Changer‎' ::A Transformer with six altmodes. *'Raymond Trent‎‎' ::Leader of the international task group Action Force. *'Salvos' ::Decepticon Insecticlones *'Shothole' ::Decepticon Insecticlone *'Spearhead‎' ::Autobot camerabot *'Trine‎' ::A group of three Seekers. *'Vandros Seven‎' ::A planet visited by Kup *'Zaptrap' ::Decepticon Insecticlone ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse